I'll Be With You
by ArishaGinkaze
Summary: oneshotKakashi and Sakura find eachother at a very lonely time.Even after months they have to keep their relationship a secret but Kakashi has plans to change that...KakaSaku, MF


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: (One-shot) Kakashi and Sakura find eachother at a very lonely time.Even after months they have to keep their relationship a secret but Kakashi has plans to change that...KakaSaku, M/F

Authors Notes: Well this is my first Fanfic I'm proud to say. I didn't think it was all that bad for my first attempt but thats up to you guys to decide.

_**I'll Be With You**_

Kakashi walked down the streets of Konoha on a rather sunny day. Of course he was reading his trusty "Come Come Paradise" as he strode along. Anyone watching him would think he was just wandering aimmlessly with no destination, but they would be wrong. He had a destination. One that no one could know about.

He came to a path that lead into the forest and without even looking up from his book he walked through the path as if he had memerized where to go. But that was because he had walked it a hundred times.

When the path finally came to an end he was in a clearing with tall trees surrounding him and the sun shining down. He looked around and finally spotted what he came here to find, what made him walk down that path a hundred times, what no one could know about... Sakura.

She sat against a tree dosing off with her beautiful pink hair falling slightly in her face. To him she looked like an angel, cheesy as it sounds that was the only thing he could think of that came close to describing it.

They had started seeing eachother six months ago :

_flashback:_

_Kakashi was nearing the place he had told Sakura to meet him for their weekly training session. Since Sasuke and Naruto were both gone, or at least not in Konoha, they were both feeling a little down and lonely. With Sakura wanting to become stronger they both agreed to meet up once a week to train and also as a last attempt to keep team 7 alive._

_He was already an hour late. She was going to give him a lecture when he got there , he just knew it. She should be happy! He was earier then usual.He came to the end of the path and came into the clearing only to spot his pink haired student waiting right in the middle of the clearing with her hands on her hips and giving him a death glare worthy of Uchiha Sasuke._

_"Yo." He greeted with a wave of his hand. _

_" Kakashi-sensei. Your late as usual." Her eyes narrowed and told him that she wanted an explination. _

_"Well you see I came across a little girl who couldn't find her cat. And well I couldn't just ignore her!" Maybe she would believe this one... _

_"Sensei you still think that after all these years I'll start believing your little excuses?" _

_He sighed _

_" Well I suppose not. But it was worth a try!" _

_With that he gave a playful smile. She could tell even underneath his mask because his single uncovered eye would crinkle when he smiled. She thought that it was incredibly cute but she would never tell him that.  
_

_  
" Well Sakura shall we get started?"  
_

_" We should have started an hour ago but better late then never I suppose." _

_She winked at him and then charged at him with as much speed as her legs would allow._

_They trained for a couple hours and decided to take a break. Kakashi sat down underneath a tree and pulled out his imfamous book. Sakura walked over and sat beside him with her knees against her chin. He glanced over at her and was a little startled to see her on the verge of tears.  
_

_"Sakura whats wrong!" He asked very concerned._

_She looked up at him and one by one the tears started to fall. She quickly tried to wipe them away._

_"Nothing, I'm fine."_

_"You can tell me if somethings wrong you know."_

_" Its just..I feel..really lonely. Ever since Naruto and Sasuke-kun left it feels sort of...empty here." She looked down at the ground and stared sadly at it._

_"I know what you mean. I feel the same. But you know... you don't have to be lonely. You have me."_

_She looked up at him with surprise. 'You have me.' did he really just say that? Come to think of it he was in almost the same situation as herself. He didn't have any family left or really close friends, all he really had was their team...' Think of how lonely he must be! I didn't even think about it that way.Poor Kakashi.' She smiled warmly at him.  
_

_"Thank you Sensei."_

_"You know you don't need to call me sensei anymore. You're no longer offically my student and besides we're more than that anyways, we're friends right?" He had the smile again, the one she thought was cute. _

_"Your right, we're friends." She looked into his visible eye and felt so happy at that moment. She felt safe and warm when she was with him. He wrapped hi arm around her shoulder and pulled her to lean on him. She blushed at how close they were but she didn't want to be anywhere but there with him.  
_

_Kakashi looked down at the young girl in his arms...no scratch that...the young women in his arms. ' maybe one day she would want to be more than friends.' He couldn't deny that over the last few weeks he had become increasingly attracted to Sakura. He knew that it was wrong and people would frown upon them but he didn't really care. He could honestly say that he felt something for her.. something he hadn't really felt for someone else in a really long time._

_End of flashback:_

He walked over to the sleeping Sakura and croutched in front of her to look into her face.

" Only 20 mins late today Kakashi. Your improving." She said suddenly without even opening her eyes.

" Well I just couldn't wait to see you." He smiled. Sakura opened her eyes and regarded the man in front of her. He didn't look any different form the first day she had meet him.

" Have I ever told you how cute your smile is?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Haha. Yes you tell me all the time in fact." He extened his hand to her and she accepted it as he raised them both to their feet. He looked down into Sakura's

emerald eyes and slipped off his mask to reveal his attractive face. He leaned down to her face and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was tender and loving and both of them were lost in the moment. After a minute or so they broke the kiss and started back down the path.

It was this way everytime they met. During the passing months they had grown incredibly close. Unfortunately they had to keep their relationship a secret because they knew that because of their age difference and their past student-teacher relationship most people would disaprove. So for now they kept it to themsleves and lived life normally together.

"So my birthday is in a few days Kakashi." Sakura stated looking up at him mischieviously, "What are you gonna get for me?"

"Haha. Now that is my secret. You don't want to ruin the surprise." He smiled again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

" Ohhh Fine...won't you give me a hint at least?"

Kakashi put his arm over Sakura's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. " Now be patient. A Ninja must never reveal the details of a mission." Sakura just shook her head.

After spending a day together , going out to eat, doing a little shopping ( kakashi had to buy the new issue of Come Come Paradise), Kakashi walked Sakura to her house and they stood infront of her doorstep.

" Good Night Kakashi"

"Good Night Sakura" Sakura started to lean in for a kiss but Kakashi stopped her.

" Sakura. We can't remember. Not in public."

"Oh right. Sorry I guess I forgot." She looked down a little sadly.

"Oh ya! I won't be able to see you tomorrow I have some important errands to run ok?" He told her suddenly.

" Oh really? Oh ya well I guess thats fine. It will give me a chance to prepare for my birthday and I have to talk to Ino as well." She gave a small smile.

" Ok well then I'll try to call you later on tomorrow whn I get the chance. Night Hun." He gave a wave and then poofed out of sight. Sakura sighed and stepped into her house. She took off her shoes and walked to her bedroom down the hall. Just as she started to begin undressing she heard a knock at her window. With a startled jump she looked over at the window only to find Kakashi sitting on the window sill. She quickly walked over to the window and opened it up for him. He jumped into her room and just as she was about to ask why he was here,he pulled down his mask, pulled her to him and passionately kissed her. She was surprised at first but quickly started to return it. After a while they broke apart.

"I just thought I 'd give you a propper good night." And with his perfect features he gave her a smile so loving it made her want to cry.

" Thank You." She smiled back at him. They held onto each other for a while and when he let go and jumped back onto the window sill, he looked back and said to Sakura : " Don't worry ok? It will be alright." And with that he jumped down and dissapeared into the night.

Sakura was totally baffled at what he said but after trying to figure it out for a while but with no success she soon gave up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole next day Sakura went around doing her buisness without a word from Kakashi. She went to see Ino and the two decided to go for lunch together.

"So your birthday is tomorrow huh?"Ino asked while sipping her tea.

" Yup! I'm kind of excited for some reason but I don't know what it is." Sakura told her excitedly.

"Hey did you know Naruto is back in town?" Ino said casually.

"WHAT!" Sakura almost spat out the tea she was drinking. "How come no one ever told me?"

" Oh no one told you? Ya he got back last night apperantly from his mission with Jiraiya-sama." Ino told her.

" Well do you mind if we go see him then?"Sakura asked as she got up without even waiting for her answer.

"Well I suppose I have no choice huh?" Ino said sarcasticly.The two women walked down the street. They both knew exactly where they could find the loud blond man. As they neared the little Ramen shop It didn't take long for them to hear the voive of the very person they were serching for.

"Naruto!"Sakura called happily.

"Sakura-chan! Oh man I'm so glad to see you!" Naruto got up from his seat and gave Sakura a big bear hug.

"I'm happy to see you too Naruto-kun"Sakura smiled and sat down followed by Ino. They sat there for an hour or so talking and catching up. Apperantly Naruto had run into Kakashi a few hours back but he was in a rush so he didn't get to talk to him for very long.

"So Sakura, for your birthday some of us have organized to go out to this resteraunt with live music and what-not." Ino told them happily.

"Oh really? That is really nice of you guys Thank you. Did you invite many people?" Sakura asked caustiously

"Oh of course not! Only 18 or so people." Ino said calmly

"That many!"Sakura blurted out suprised.

Ino turned to Naruto " Oh come now its not that many. Naruto-kun your coming too right?"

" Hell Ya! I would never miss Sakura-chan's birthday!" he answered with a huge grin.

" You should wish for a boyfriend Sakura, God knows you need one." Ino suggested.

" Haha. ya sure." Sakura said nervously. 'God if only they knew I've been see Kakashi for six months now' sakura thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was finally time for Sakura's birthday party Ino came over to help her get ready. Sakura wore a beautiful white dress with cherry blossom trees decorating it. Her hair was down and it reached her waist.After Sakura locked her house up the two set out to go to the resteraunt. A few hours earlier Kakashi called and told her he would meet her there so as not to rouse suspition.

They arrived at the lovely little resteraunt and were welcomed by everyone in the place with Happy Birthdays and hugs. All of the old rookie nine were there as well as Lee's team. All of the teachers were there as well including Tsunade and Sizune.

"Tsunade-sama! I'm so happy you could come!"Sakura beamed

" Well I thought that I could get away from my Hokage duties for a few hour to celebrate my apprentices birthday." Tsunade said with a motherly smile.

Sakura turned around and saw Kakashi coming towards her.

"Yo. Happy Birthday Sakura." He smiled and gave her a hug. Oh how she wished that he could kiss her and tell her he loved her but that would mean exposing themsleves, so she set aside the thought.He lead her to the table and the all sat down. Everyone ordered food and drinks and talked about the past and all the fun times.

After a while the band in the resteraunt called for attention and they all sang happy birthday. Sakura blushed and was so happy to celebrate with all her friends and colleiges. Everyone gave her their presents except for one person. As Sakura finished with the last gift she recieved she turned to the silver haired Jounin.

"So what did you get for me Kakashi?" She asked with smile that only the two of them knew the meaning too.

" I told you to be patiant didn't I?" He said teasingly. She was about to respond when the band called for attention again and anounced they had someone coming up to sing a song to the birthday girl. Sakura looked around astonished wondering who it was only to find Kakashi getting up and walking to where the band was set-up. Sakura was beyond shocked and could only gape at the thought of Kakashi singing to her. Apperantly she wasn't the only one surprised.

"Kakashi-sensei can sing?" Naruto asked bewilderdly.

" We'll find out in a minute won't we." Said Ino.

The band started up and Kakashi took the mic.:

_Come stop your crying it wil be all right,_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from, all around you,_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us, can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, _

_Always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust, what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but, deep inside us_

_we're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?_

_we need eachother, to have , to hold_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_When destiney calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you , but you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Blieve me , you'll be in my heart_

_I 'll be there ,From this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart ,You'll be here in my heart!_

_No matter what they say, I'll be with you_

_You'll be here in my heart, I'll be there_

_Always_

_Always, I'll be with you, _

_I'll be there for you,Always, always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there, Always_

Everyone clapped and Kakashi took a slight bow but he never took his eyes off Sakura. By this time everyone was confused until a few of them started putting it together. Sakura was overwhelmed. Kakashi had just song a very intimate song to her infront of a room full of people. Kakashi started making his way over to her and Sakura got up to meet him half-way, neither of them caring about all the people watching them. Kakashi came up to Sakura and smiled with such warmth she almost broke down right there.

" Sakura I don't want to hide anymore. I want to let everyone know that your mine and show them what you mean to me. I don't care what they think. They can say whatever they want about us. I love you and we shouldn't have to hide that." He ended his confession and looked deep into her eyes.

" Oh Kakashi. I love you too and I'm glad we can be open about this," she smiled and sighed." Your song was beautiful, thank you. I don't think I could have asked for much more." It was then that both of them came together and sealed it with a kiss. Everyone in the room was shocked at the events that they had just witnessed but because they were their friends so they were all willing to except it.

Kakashi broke the kiss and the band took this as a que to start playing again. Kakashi and Sakura started dancing to the slow song that they played.

Kakashi nestled his fece into the crook of her neck and wispered to Sakura," Sakura? Please. Don't ever leave me." Sakura put her hand in his hair and gently stroked him as they danced.

" Don't worry, I won't. I Don't think I ever could."

END

Song : You'll be in my Heart

Artist: Phil Collins

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it got to mushy or cheesy but thats kind of how my mind works lol. Anyways please R and R if you haev the time.


End file.
